a saiyan in paradis - hiatus
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: how would a saiyan fair in a world of titans, shifters and constant conflict, Join our protagonist as they change the world around them with their arrival in paradis. will be rated M for language and gore filled scenes
1. Chapter 1

AN: i do not own dragon ball z or attack on titan

now that that is done this is a test post to see how this story is taken, if it is liked i certainly intend to continue it if not, ill probably still write it but i will just take a very long time to get any work done with it.

this story takes place when the collosal titan breaches wall maria, and a fair bit before dragon ball z cannon starts. I dont have a pairing but i have a couple in minnd, if you have a preference leave it in a review and i will take it into consideration along with any idea's you have.

i swear i wrote more last time i wrote this but my window crashed and i lost my author note.

also i'll add this now, the main character is called Asurasu, their name like many saiyans is dirivied from a vegetable, asurasu ... you know what i'm gonna let you guess until the next chapter.

now i hope you enjoy this fanfiction and leave a review

* * *

Chapter 1

Rebellion

3 years before the destruction of planet Vegeta

A twelve year old Asurasu walked through the streets of planet Vegeta, he had returned from purging a planet under the order of Freeza, he had protested against attacking the planet but King Vegeta had forced the mission anyway

The only reason he hadn't been killed by the King was due to his extreme combat potential, his ability to control and manipulate his great ape form making it as small as 10 feet or using it at its 50 feet size with ease, he also had the ability to sense KI without a scouter making him near invaluable in tracking mission where the scouter could be tricked

Asurasu looked in a shop window, his hair instead of being spiky like many of the males of the Saiyan race his was smooth like his mothers, it was tied back and reached the center of his back but whenever he would flare his power level or create an aura his hair would follow suit and become spiky

His eyes like most Saiyans were coal like almost merging with the pupil, and his build was much like any other male Saiyan if not a bit smaller as he often repressed his power so his opponents would underestimate him

Asurasu sighed as he continued walking, this would likely be the last time he would ever see planet Vegeta, Asurasu looked up at the beautiful red sky of his home as he steeled his resolve

In mere hours he would have to act

Four hours later

Palace of King Vegeta

Asurasu walked towards the throne room in his hands a pile of papers for the King, "halt" one of the two guards stationed at the throne doors ordered causing him to come to a stop

"I have a report for King Vegeta, the science team have managed to recreate the plant of planet Kai" Asurasu spoke causing the two to stiffen as even they knew the importance of said project

One of the guards pressed a button causing the doors to open allow Asurasu entrance into the throne room that was filled with at a glance thirty armed Saiyan soldiers lined up on each side of the path to the throne 'sixty' Asurasu as he glanced at King Vegeta and his wife Belladonna

"my King" Asura bowed before he began to walk towards the throne "I bring a report from the science team, we have finally managed to regrow the plant you wanted grown, we estimate the first _senzu beans_ will be ready for harvest within a month" Asurasu stated he walked past the guards

"we are unsure if the beans will offer the same properties they did on Planet Kai but we are sure that they will offer similar effects upon consumption" Asurasu continued before coming to a stop at the edge of the stairs to the throne "the estimated timeframe to cultivate and mass produce the beans will be five years as they cannot be manufactured artificially and have to be grown" Asurasu offered as he passed the papers to one of the guards as was protocol

The guard quickly delivered the papers to King Vegeta 'come on Turles, make your move you fool' asura thought, a few moments King Vegeta spoke

"while I am pleased that the science team have managed to regrow the plant, I am not pleased with the timeline predicted to grow the plants" King Vegeta stated

"at this time my King it is an estimate, once we have the plant grow its second harvest we can get a more accurate prediction between harvests but the plant itself will take at least a full year to grow to maturity before it can began to generate a useable harvest outside of material for more plants" Asurasu offered before an explosion rocked the palace

'NOW' Asurasu thought as he appeared in the air in front of King Vegeta and his wife "DIE YOU FOOLS" Asurasu roared as he thrust his arms forward and firing two electrified KI blasts at the King and his wife hopefully killing them as the attack ripped through the wall behind where the King was moments before being hit by the attack

Asurasu then spun firing a KI wave the detonated as it hit a soldier either killing or knocking the rest back "time to go Asurasu" Asurasu thought out loud as he ran towards a wall and threw a Ki javelin at the wall causing it to detonate leaving a circular hole in the wall for him to fly through as he headed towards the space port

He knew he had less than a minute to gain a head start as he felt King Vegeta's Ki flare while his wife's had vanished entirely, Asurasu let out a growl, at best he had weakened the foolish King at worst he had failed to do even that and only succeeded in killing his wife before someone got in his way causing Asurasu to snarl in anger "move" he snapped at the other Saiyan who just smirked

"really kid, I train you up, make you one of the best soldiers on this planet, make you train your mind to match it, _and this is what you do_ " they asked in disbelief

"DAMNIT BARDOCK MOVE" Asurasu snapped at his uncle who chuckled in amusement "fine then" Asurasu growled before flaring his aura that took a purple colour as his power level flared "come uncle, let this be our last fight" Asurasu offered as he dashed forward and delivered a brutal right hook to his uncle's face who just took the attack with a grin as he was thrown into a nearby building

"oh I think a fly bit me" Bardock chuckled in amusement as he floated out of the wreckage before lashing out and burying his knee into Asurasu's stomach, or would have it Asurasu hadn't used his left hand to hold his uncle's knee back, Asurasu swung his right elbow into his uncles jaw throwing him back a few feet and before he could retaliate Asurasu shot forward and swung his right leg upwards

Bardock tried to avoid only for Asurasu's boot to catch his cheek leaving a burning cut "X marks the spot uncle" Asurasu snarked as Asurasu dashed forward and smashed his right fist into the new X cut/scar on his uncle's left cheek and sending him flying towards the ground "bye uncle" Asurasu murmured as he once more took off with a scowl as he felt the numerous power levels heading in his direction

'I have maybe a minute lead on them now' Asurasu thought as he pushed his speed to the max arriving at the pod he had pre-programmed before the attack had started, Asurasu crashed into the pod upside down and slammed the activation button on the side causing the programming to activate as the door shut and the shielding went up as the Saiyan pod was launched into space

Asurasu groaned as his power level dropped to its base level 'I wonder what this world will be like' Asurasu thought to himself as he righted himself in his pod before removing his coat to reveal the amour he wore which was identical to Bardock's own armour "I cant call myself Asurasu either, perhaps Asura, it is only a syllable but it makes a differences" Asurasu thought out loud as he unwrapped his tail

"maybe one day I can go back" Asurasu thought before letting out a scoff "probably not, Vegeta will be after me for a long time for what I have done" Asurasu thought out loud not just referring to the death of the Kings wife but the attack on the science lab and destruction of the senzu plants along with the potential theft of the Tree of might seed

'why did he hold back' Asurasu suddenly thought, Bardock may have trained him but he was still stronger than he was right now 'mother fucker' Asurasu thought before chuckling, Bardock had _let_ him go that was the only visible reason he could conclude as he reviewed his escape

Asurasu's chuckling broke into full out laughter, a few minutes later Asurasu calmed down as he sat back and closed his eyes to get some rest, it would take some time to reach his destination


	2. Chapter 2

welcome readers to the next chapter of a Saiyan in Paradis, this chapter covers the time between the Asura's arrival up to the attack on Trost I hope you enjoy and please review

since I cant remember if I did this last chapter I do not own dragon ball z or attack on titan, there done now enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 2

2 years till end of 104th quads training

Asura groaned as his pod pulled him from stasis, it had been six months since he had last awakened in his year-long trip so that he could refuel, he was now less than ten minutes from the planet he had chosen

Terra

Asura smiled as his pod continued its trek towards the planet he wondered, this planet had been blacklisted for some reason

Were the inhabitants strong, was the planet too dangerous or perhaps it was due to the fact that the planets in this system were on the very edge of the of the galaxy and it was easy to get lost trying to navigate out of the system

Asura let out a groan as he gave a stretch causing his back to pop before repeating the action with his tail "I need to make sure I haven't atrophied once I land" Asura thought out loud as he tensed his entire body causing multiple pops to occur "damn, it even feels like my power level has diminished a bit" Asura determined

An entire year had passed after all since he had last trained his body _and_ his Ki

Before Asura could contemplate any further his pod lighting changed red as it entered the atmosphere, according to the holographic display that had popped up in front of him he was landing at the edge of an island near one of the world's large land masses

Asura sat back and closed his eyes as the display closed his eyes, hopefully some of the natives on this world could challenge him, let him build up his strength once more, after all he was a Saiyan warrior who loved the thrill of combat but unlike the majority of his race he had morals and some would argue a soft heart

It had driven members of the team he was on mad, more often than not Asura would repress his great ape transformation to avoid killing children or women who were civilians, military were treated equally after all war didn't give a damn about gender

Asura recalled his first and only meeting with Freeza after annihilating his team on Planet Kai to try and save some of the natives and wild life, freeza had simply laughed at him, laughed at the reasons given, laughed at the deaths of his own race delivered by his own hands and had pardoned him before assigning him to the senzu project

Suddenly light filtered into the pod as it passed the atmosphere and shot towards the ground, less than a minute later the pod shook as it crashed into the ground "so, this is home now" Asura thought out loud as he got out of the pod, the question still stood did he disassemble his pod and use it to make a decent lab or keep it and hope that one day he could leave

In an instance he had his answer, it was safer to disassemble his pod and use the advanced technology within to create a lab to work with, as long as freeza and the Saiyans existed he would be hunted for what he had done

Reaching into his armour he pulled out the remote for his pod and entered the code for the ship to camouflage itself before turning to the ocean "well, it's a nice view at least but I can't build here anything I build will just get washed away" asura thought out loud before pausing as he felt the ground shake in a familiar way

"well that isn't no Saiyan so what the hell was that" Asura questioned as he felt the vibration of an incredibly large being approaching him before heading in the direction of the tremor he could feel

"well shit aren't you fascinating" Asura breathed out at the great ape size being (15m) that looked like a giant tailless Saiyan with short black hair and a weird grin on its face "OI CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME" Asura shouted at the large being that simply roared as it started to run

"a shame, it seems to be almost animalistic" Asura thought out loud as he raised his arm and fired a white Ki blast the blasted through both the creatures legs causing it to crash to the ground, Asura raised an eyebrow at the lack of reaction to having its legs blasted off "how odd" Asura thought out loud as he floated into the air and caught sight of the smoke beginning to emit from the burnt remains of its knees as it seemed to regenerate the destroyed limbs

"fascinating" Asura thought as he few forward and landed on the creatures back before blasting both its arms off at the shoulders, soon smoke began to emit from the newest wounds as well but still no reaction to pain "do you even _feel_ me here" Asura questioned as he walked to the titans side and jumped down before kicking the ridiculously light creature onto it's back

"incredible you don't weigh anything near what you should, especially to create the tremors you made earlier" Asura commented before once again flying up only to blast off the creatures near regenerated legs "quick too" Asura thought out loud as it turned to the creatures chest

"there" Asura state before firing a small Ki blast into the heart of the titan only to frown as smoke began to bellow from the hole as it began to heal "immortals?" Asura question before blasting the creatures head off

A few seconds later the neck began to release smoke showing the beginning of a regeneration "fascinating, worrying but truly fascinating" Asura murmured as he began to float into the air "test number three can you survive total body annihilation" Asura asked as he lifted both hands towards the titan as sparking blue orbs appeared in front of each hand "thunders wrath" Asura announced as the two Ki orbs seemed to shift into pure orbs of lightning before being fired into the creature

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

The detonation caused a large sphere of lightning to appear as it completely eradicated the creature, moments later the Ki faded to reveal a large crater, Asura floated there for three minutes allowing the smoke of his attack to dissipate but no sign of the creature nor any sign it could regenerate itself

"well it seems that total annihilation prevents regeneration, I wonder if there is any other way to take these giants down" Asura wondered before in the direction of a nearby forest occasionally passing a giant or two on the way although both were smaller one about 4 meters and the other around 10

After a few minutes of flying Asura arrived at the center of a forest, the trees themselves growing to almost 30 meters "perhaps a treetop house, it would certainly be effective as I should be the only one to reach it and it would be shielded from view" Asura thought as he lowered himself onto the top of a tree "it would not hurt to use the shielding systems to hide the house from view along with all scents but that would mean I would be unable to use the pod to make a lab as the majority of the pod would need to remain intact to the shielding system to work, I would also have to find a conductive metal to add to the building to expand the radius of the shielding system" Asura theorised before sighing

"a primitive lab it is otherwise these giants would simply hunt down and destroy my home" Asura groaned

Six months later

Asura sat at the edge of his home atop the forest, this island was full of giants and near the center of the large island was a massive amount of land surrounded by three walls and full of humans, he had also spent _a lot_ of time studying the giants on this island

Many of them were idiots, why he wasn't sure but the overall intelligence was less than an animals as the giants seemed to run on instinct only, no conscious thoughts at all, unfortunately there were some he had dubbed thinkers

A thinker was smarter than the average giant, they moved abnormally or from what little he had seen of what he assumed to be scouting parties, went for bigger targets over individuals, they also could not function at night or the ones he had observed could not although some took longer to run out of power than others

But all titans could learn, put a target in a tree it would learn to climb if it could, put a target in a body of water and they would walk through it to get to the target and yet they avoided deliberately killing anything that wasn't human

He had also learnt about their weakness, it seemed to kill a giant he had to blow its head off from the shoulder blades up, if there was a remnant of the neck the head would regrow other than that the giants can only be killed through total annihilation

The giants also ranged in size from 10 feet to 50 feet

They were fascinating creatures that lived solely on sunlight although they wanted to eat the natives of the island, Asura had steered clear of the main lands upon sight of their flying vehicles

He _was_ an alien after all, flying around alone was easier on the island and while he could keep his tail as a belt, if he got caught outside the island flying he would likely have to deal with those nations, here they couldn't fly instead they used gear that propelled them using a mix of gas and grapples from what he had seen of this lands soldiers

But there was one experiment that he wanted to try, oh how he wanted to turn into a great ape and fight a giant as tall as he was, by the Kais how he wanted to try it but it was risky due to the fact that A he could only really fight a giant during the day and B the signs of him wrecking one of these creatures in his great ape form would be noticed by the beings who seemed to be scouts or hunters of the giants

Asura chuckled this certainly was as an interesting planet

A week later

Asura sat inside his partially disassembled pod, barring the seat the interior was completely stripped away giving access to the hardware beneath it, primitive wiring was connected into the pod itself and he had reprogrammed the shielding system to not only generate a larger field but had connected it to over a dozen primitive glass prisms that helped spread the shielding

Annoyingly he had failed to find a workable filament for the lightbulbs he had made, making glass easy just head to the beach for the raw materials, metal head to the delightfully strange metal bamboo forest on the other side of the island

Still, the shielding system every now and then would need some fine tuning whenever he had to switch in a new prism if an older one either broke from the energy strain or dulled too much

"that should do it" Asura murmured as he pulled himself out of the anchored pod that was in the center of the house and in the 'basement' of his home, storing the tools used to maintain the pod back under the seat Asura then headed back upstairs and onto the platform that acted as a placed to either relax or watch the giants

Asura sat down before laying back, he was bored, killing the giants was starting to get pointless as he had currently learned all he could about the giants and while he had managed to regain his former power level from before his trip there was honestly little point

On this world he was currently the strongest, granted the giants _if_ they gained the intelligence of the natives of this world would make them the apex race of this world but they didn't have that intelligence, they were almost like beasts in that regard

Asura sighed, maybe he could sneak into the city near the center of the island, learn more about the natives of the island 'it could be fun' Asura thought with a grin before sitting up 'why not, I managed to acquire a tattered cloak from the corpse of a scout of this land blending in would be easy' Asura considered

Asura grinned as he stood up and headed inside to change into clothing that would allow him to blend in, once done Asura wrapped his tail around his brown trousers before brushing down his white shirt, he had kept his boots although they weren't very visible as they were mostly hidden within the trouser legs

He would have to wait until sundown before leaving as he didn't want to be caught just yet, maybe one day he would reveal himself but not yet

Nearly twelve hours later

Asura grinned as he landed in an alleyway before leaving and looking around the darkened street, Asura spent hours walking around constantly avoiding what appeared to be soldiers from spotting him and having the time of his life in a glorified game of hide and seek

Now that there were natives in the street Asura was able to hear them speak, he equated the language to that of what was used on Nova, but unfortunately their spoken language was different enough that he would have to get his hands on some books to study the language before he could even speak their language

Asura smiled as he continued through the city frost, if the translation was correct, the gear the soldiers wore was fascinating to look at up close, it was a gas propellant system mixed with a grapple system and disposable blades connected to the controls

This was something Asura loved about going to new planets, learning about the race or races there, granted he was aware his own observations would have been used to look for something to exploit against the race but Asura could not help himself as Bardock had driven it into him, the desire for knowledge

Soon Asura had managed to find himself at what appeared to be a library, with no hesitation Asura headed inside and picked a book

It took five minutes

Five minutes to learn the language of this nation, five minutes to learn their alphabet, five minutes to figure out how to speak although it _would_ need practice 'still it is remarkably similar to Novan to the point where many of the characters were surprisingly the same' Asura thought as he began speed reading

Titans the giants he had been experimenting with were called titans that had apparently erased most of humanity and what was within the walls was all that was left, Asura frowned at that piece of knowledge as he _knew_ it was a lie

He had seen the other natives of this planet on his short trip away from Paradis island, Asura frowned as a good portion of the information within the books he had read conflicted with things he had already seen

He had also learned a small amount about the gear the soldiers seemed to wear, they were known as ODGM gear but that was all he was able to get out of the book as the notation said that information about the inner workings of the 3DGM gear was considered classified by the military

There was also mention of plants that he had yet to encounter on any other planet such as iron bamboo, then there was the fact that the natives … humans that lived within the walls were different to those of the continents he had seen briefly, they were more durable than others from what he could understand

Asura had also read a fair amount on titans as they were called, while there wasn't much what was there was certain, they only had one weakness (two but only he had the power to reduce a titan to dust), they didn't have a digestive tract and would end up throwing up whatever they consume eventually, titans don't reproduce, they vary in sizes from 3 meters to 15 meters

Asura grinned as he moved to the next book in the pile, it had a blank spine but was as thick as his wrist and was open in an instant causing Asura to grin as it was a medical textbook that was written around primitive procedures that if he calculated correctly were somewhat effective

There were also references to medicines that Asura recognised although on this world they used different names, hell half had fallen out of use with the use of the medical pods as the pods were more effective as they could currently heal everything short of missing limbs and in rare cases organs, if he ever met Bardock again outside of hell he'd have to thank his uncle for awakening his love of knowledge

6 months later

1 year till the end of 104th quads training

Asura sat at the edge of the platform of his tree house, the last six months had been interesting as he had taken to improving and manipulating his KI as well as using his great ape form

It had also lead to a mutation within his great ape form that he dubbed beast form, three months ago he had encountered a 15m titan a few hours after sundown that was still active and had gotten into a fight with it to refine his control over his great ape form

During their brawl Asura had ripped the titan's head from its shoulder with his mouth accidentally ingesting a mouthful of titan blood that had forced his great ape form to go through a change, first his great ape form couldn't even be called as such because of its more humanoid appearance (15m ss4) so he had dubbed it his combat titan form even though it wasn't actually a titan

The second change was a transformation outside of the combat form where he had simply shrunk and taken on more humanistic features while still retaining several animalistic features (ss4 form) yet the power behind the form was for a lack of a better work blocked as if he needed to open several gates before the true power of his beast transformation became available to him

Still he now had the ability to shift into his combat form at any given time without the need of the false moon his uncle had created

There was also that fascinating woman Hange, he had met her in one of his trips to the libraries of wall Rose, the woman had a fascination about the titans and Asura had struck up conversations with her whenever they ran into each other which was rare as he had met her a total of seven times in the last six months

Asura smiled, he had also been hunting around the island after he discovered the existence of a _colossal_ titan from Hange but much to his annoyance after combing the island a dozen times from the sky he had failed to find a titan that reached 60 meters in height

It was annoying that he was only fourteen and not an adult since his great ape form would have been able to match the titan in size before its recent modification, now he wasn't even sure that his combat form was able to get much larger due to how it had changed

Behind him Asura's tail swayed from left to right twitching and curling before extending every now and then, it was a sign he was starting to enter his mating season which pretty much meant he would have a lot of pent-up energy and may have to find a partner to help deal with it

Hell if most Saiyans weren't complete bastards to their partners they'd be one of the best lovers in the universe considering the stamina alone

Asura chuckled as he remember his aunt Gene, one of the most docile Saiyans he knew but his uncle had completely shattered that image when he told him about their own mating season, Asura shuddered there were just some things you don't want to know about family

Asura stretched, maybe he'd try his luck against that titan on the north edge of the island he'd seen yesterday and it wouldn't even be that had to find the damn thing had been there the past week just wandering the northern area for some reason

3 months later

9 months till end of the 104th squads training

Asura grinned as he took his combat titan form, the muscle around his legs and lower torso turning black allowing it to look like trousers, his torso and arms with the exception of his chest were covered in blood red fur, his hair had taken on a spikey look as if he had powered up and his eyes were a dark teal green

It was still unusual being in this form but the moment he changed into his _titan_ form any nearby titan would attack him as if he was a rare meat compared to humans … which he kind of was to a titan now that he thought about it

Asura's tail lashed out and smacked the titan approaching him from behind to the ground before Asura turned and curb stomped the titan to death 'perhaps I should attempt to use my Ki, it certainly feels more stable than when I first acquired this form' Asura thought as he watched a titan run towards him

When his great ape form had changed he found he could no longer fire Ki blasts at all let alone from his mouth like he could before, since then Asura had been trying to train his _titan_ form to adapt to using Ki

He had learned that while he could use his Ki exactly as he could in his normal state or even his smaller combat form he had lost the ability to use it as he once had in his great ape form, while it didn't actually bother him over the loss of Ki usage the way his great ape form once had been able to utilize it bothered him that he was unable to channel his Ki due to it being unstable in his false titan form

'I need a better name than false titan or combat titan' Asura thought as he raised his left hand and gathered the required Ki for a standard Ki blast, Asura blinked before grinning which to an observer was terrifying to see as a crackling yellow spear of energy manifested a few inches from his hand 'ok this is defiantly knew, my Ki feels thicker and mouldable compared to its normal state' Asura thought as he threw the spear into the chest of the running titan

The instant the Ki spear pierced the titans chest a massive dome of electricity appeared with a massive roar of thunder as the Ki destroyed the titan 'so it seems I can only uses my electrical Ki attack so far … I wonder why' Asura thought before he began to shrink before his form was covered by a large body of smoke when it cleared Asura was in his base form

Asura stretched before spinning around and firing a basic Ki blast at one of the few 4m titans in the area annihilating it in less than a second "still … these things give off a familiar Ki signature to those within the walls" Asura thought out loud as he began to float into the sky "not the same thought more like a distortion … I'd need a live subject to figure this out" Asura groaned as he watched the sun begin to set

Maybe he'd hunt down Hange for a chat

Three months later

6 months till end of the 104th squads training

Asura chuckled as he listened to Hange ramble on "… and seriously Erwin won't even let me capture a single titan to experiment with" Hange whined causing Asura to chuckle

"honestly Hange you'd adopt em if you could, hell I actually worry about what you would do with a titan _if_ you could" Asura stated before breaking down laughing at the glazed look in his friends eyes "honestly Hange" Asura chuckled as he tried to control his laughter

"s… SHUT UP" Hange shouted her cheeks red causing Asura to grin "what's a brat like you know anyway" Hange stated

Asura grinned "fifteen not a child" Asura said in amusement causing Hange to scowl

"I still say you should have joined the academy so you could be part of the survey corps" Hange stated causing Asura to chuckle

"pass Hange, don't worry I'll still be here for you to rant to" Asura told her his voice laced with amusement

"seriously, you could even get to work on titans we capture … if Erwin would let me capture one" Hange tried to convince him only to mumble to herself at the end, Asura chuckled in amusement

"not happening Hange, I prefer fighting than being certified cannon fodder" Asura said causing Hange to nod

"fine just … be careful alright it's nice to have someone to talk to about the titans, even if you've never fought one" Hange taunted causing Asura to grin

"yeah I promise Hange" Asura promised his friend

Five months later

1 month till end of the 104th squads training

Asura sat on a stump of a tree as he stared at the regenerating titan in front of him "seriously?" he asked as he watched the titan regenerate itself from what was left of its shoulder blades down as he had destroyed over 90 percent of the titans body

"how do you do this" Asura asked before raising his hand and firing a Ki blast annihilating the titan entirely "this doesn't feel right, so many rules and laws of science are broken by these creatures and I _still_ don't know how" Asura groaned in annoyance

The scientist in him was screaming in annoyance he knew of several races that had amazingly unique abilities such as the dragon clan of namek who had the ability to create items through the use of Ki, there was the almost all female race known as Sekirei that while the didn't have to could bond with what was known as an ashikabi they could use their Ki which was stored in a core called the tama to execute powerful moves as well as empower their own abilities such as fire manipulation or raw strength only being a couple

Hell there was one world that had been blacklisted entirely that while none were able to leave the planet (as far as they knew) the planet contained fruits that could empower the eater but in turn would weaken them in water due to the energy the water could give out or more specifically how the fruit reacted to water and how its own energy was effected

These fruits had abilities that could even deal with Saiyans of the first class with ease and a single attempt to recover one of these fruits had led to most of the team being slaughters by a being who could become and manipulate magma (not Sakazuki) on a whim which had led to the planet being blacklisted

One of the most feared planets that had been blacklisted was apparently by the natives called earthland, the natives of the were not the strongest but there had been a single creature that had led to the blacklisting of earthland and that was a creature called dragons

The dragons had wiped out one of Frieza's elite soldiers in seconds with nothing more than a breath attack that was infused with metal, the elite and all but two soldiers had been annihilated in an instant causing the two to flee and leave the planet to report the failure leading to the planets blacklisting

It was also the reason he could not go to those planets, the coordinates for a blacklisted planet were locked out of the systems preventing entry, if it wasn't for the fact that this world was blacklisted due to where it was over the titans that existed here he would have never been able to get here as the blacklist was not barred from the system as it was not classed as a danger to any mission it was just the risk of trying to get back

Turns out when he had tried to hijack the signal of the galactic networks he had failed to do so which showed why this world was blacklisted in the way it was, if it could be mapped it would be easy to leave but the risk was getting lost and not getting the mapping data back to the network before everyone died of starvation or rebellion

Asura shook his head, his own pod still retained the navigation path it took to get into the system which would allow him to leave as long as the data did not get damaged, Asura floated into the air as a feeling of dread began to settle in his stomach, a storm was coming soon one that even he could not avoid getting caught in

A month later

The day before the attack on Trost

"good luck tomorrow Hange" Asura told his friend as they sat on the edge of the wall, Hange had grabbed him and used her ODM gear to get them to the top of the wall

"thanks Asura" Hange said softly as they looked out at the lost land of wall Rose, Asura frowned at how subdued his friend sounded

"ok what the hell is wrong Hange" Asura asked causing his friend to blink before smiling although Asura could see it was just a mask "Hange" Asura said softly causing the smile to fall before she turned back to looking at the lands of wall Rose

"is there still hope, for humanity within the walls I mean" Hange asked him uncertainly causing him to blink, she had never shown any Sign of doubt or defeat over the attempts of reclaiming wall Maria

"of course there is" Asura reassured "humanity is stubborn, look at us we can manoeuvre in all directions with the ODM, we can take down titans with sword that can cleave through their flesh and muscles as if they were butter given enough speed and they have you a woman determined to learn all she can about the titans" Asura continued before being pulled into a shoulder hug by the woman

"thank you Asura" Hange said softly before the two moved back to their original positions

"don't die tomorrow Hange, it'd suck to lose the only friend I have that I can talk about titans to" Asura said causing the woman to chuckle in amusement

"I won't Asura, as long as you are at the gate to welcome the survey corps back from their mission" Hange said causing Asura to nod, spending a little time in Trost was not a massive issue for him he just sleep on a roof or in a warehouse

The next morning

Asura waved Hange off as they left through the gate of Trost and into the lands of wall Rose before the gate was then closed, while he could wait until night before flying back to his house hidden outside the walls he had promised Hange he would be here to welcome her back

"what to do" Asura mumbled before he began to walk through the streets of Trost, a couple of hours later Asura was grinning as his Saiyan blood sang "come on, is that all you got" Asura asked the man who was now kneeling on the floor coughing up blood while the rest of his _gang_ were unconscious "come on really" Asura taunted as he watched the man throw up before he sensed the Ki of someone behind him leading to him moving to the side allowing him to avoid a punch from another of the man's thugs

Asura chuckled to himself as he turned towards the man and swung his right leg into the man's side launching him into the closest wall before dropping to the ground "while you lot can't fight for shit I must admit, having an outlet was rather nice" Asura stated before spinning around and driving his foot into the heaving man's head knocking him out as his head bounced on the ground

"ah that was certainly fun" Asura chuckled as he walked out of the alleyway 'shouldn't have tried to mug me' Asura thought as he merged back into the crowd, his Saiyan blood wanted more, it wanted the feel of combat to return but Asura quickly brought it under control as he continued to walk about Trost which was honestly a fascinating place, hell all the cities within the walls were fascinating especially the northern ones

An hour later Asura could be found sunning himself upon the roof of a warehouse, he was half tempted to untie his tail from his waist but decided against it as all the soldiers had ODM gear and would undoubtedly see it if they passed by

Asura was pulled from sunning himself as a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground just outside the wall of Trost causing Asura to blink before his eyes widened at the unmistakable head and shoulders of a titan peering over the wall leaving Asura with one thought

'well … that's new'


	3. Chapter 3

soo ... im back, im sorry this has taken so long but despite having so much free time i suffer a mix of writers block and working on roughly ... 19 yeah 19 diffrent projects building their timeline, creating OCs, creating attacks, abilities and even weapons which takes up a surprising amount of time

that and reading the manga/watching the anime

so this chapter isnt as long as i had to go through several notes since i lost where i was when it came to the story but now it is back on track although it may take a while to get the next chapter out, although personally i hope not

now onto the new chapter

Disclaimer: author note on chapter 1

oh last minute add, the referal code to the discord room created for my stories is :e442dfs

i would add the link but is this site is vain and only redirects to itself

* * *

Chapter 3

Asura looked at the head of the massive titan before quickly pulling on his Ki and flying into the air moments before the wall the titan was hidden behind exploded sending rubble everywhere "I can't resist" Asura mumbled to himself the knowledge seeker and his Saiyan blood within both signing at the sight of the new titan that he had only heard about

In a massive burst of speed Asura headed towards the wall watching as the titan completely annihilated the cannons atop the wall with a swing of its arm "I see" Asura said solemnly as he moved even faster "intelligence" he finished as he cocked his right arm back as he approached the wall a ball of crackling Ki appearing in his palm

Asura threw his right hand forward as he reached the wall firing the blast of Ki at the titan only to frown as a massive wall of steam appeared followed by the lack of an explosion "damn" Asura snarled as he rocket off into Trost not noticing that he had been seen by a single pair of teal eyes

A few moments later Asura landed in an empty alleyway "stupid, stupid" Asura berated himself for allowing his Saiyan instincts to take over before sitting against the closest wall and rubbing his eyes, he could feel it again, what few knew about Saiyans was that they had an innate ability to use telepathy which evolved from their own ability to find their mates

Few Saiyans still had the ability to consciously or unconsciously find their mate through natural telepathy but Asura had been born with it like his mother had, he had been warned that it would activate around those who were the best of the potential mates but it had never activated around any Saiyans back on Vegeta making it hard to believe that there was a being nearby that his own mind believed to be a perfect mate

Asura snarled in frustration as he called forth his will to overpower his innate telepathy and repressing both the telepathy and the instinct residing within his Saiyan blood "I cannot keep doing this, I had hoped to land somewhere peaceful but so much combat" Asura thought out loud before shaking his head "stop Asura remember his teachings" Asura said to himself before sitting and crossing his legs, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath

As he exhaled he could feel it all, the innate telepathy of the Saiyans trying to reach out to a potential mate, his Saiyan blood demanding combat while singing of the potential opponents invading Trost, the knowledge seeker wanting to learn more about the titans and his own desire to fight against a strong opponent

Asura inhaled again 'I am the one in control' Asura thought as he exhaled 'I will not be controlled by desire or instinct' Asura thought as he inhaled again 'I am a Saiyan warrior, I shall not fall prey to anything' Asura thought as he exhaled before slowly opening his black eyes that showed no emotion

Asura stood 'I can fight or I can flee' Asura considered as he walked towards the end of the alley _'Saiyan do not flee'_ Asura head his uncle's voice snarl in his mind ' _you are a Saiyan Asurasu, a warrior and a warrior does_ not _flee from combat'_ he remembered his uncle beat into him

For a brief moment Asura's coal black eyes flashed teal before turning back to their normal black, in a flash Asura's Ki flared and his purple aura appeared while his hair became spiky before rocketing into the air above Trost, if someone looked up he was high enough to avoid being seen but low enough that his natural sight was able to take in all that happened below

Asura spent the next half an hour watching as titans continued to enter Trost and countless soldiers failing to stop them while the civilians were still being evacuated, above him he could feel the air gaining a hint of wetness indicating that a potential storm was coming

Asura let out a breath, it was not time to move yet he'd wait for the rain to come to help hide him from their sight before he started helping them fight against the titans 'I'll have to see about gaining some of their gear' Asura considered before shaking his head 'no, it would just hinder my movements' Asura thought as he continued to watch

Another hour and a half had passed and the clouds above him were darkening and the rain began to fall to the ground below, in the distance he could hear thunder while a bell tower was being rung "this will have to do" Asura said softly as his aura flared once more before being channelled towards his right hand

While this was easier to do in his fake titan form he had trained to pull off Ki manipulation to make weapons in his base form, his right hand began to pulse violently as the tip of a curved blade rose from the palm of his right hand, moments later a dark purple energy nodatchi was sitting in the palm of his right hand

Asura the slowly began to descend towards the ground before falling from the sky as he cancelled the Ki sustaining his flight, Asura's eyes sharpened at the titan below the timing would be difficult but it was definitely possible to do

A few seconds later Asura dropped past the titan and towards the ground before spinning and focusing on flight as his feet made contact with the ground causing a loud thud, before the 15m titan could turn towards him Asura rocketed towards its exposed back and swung his Ki weapon before landing on the roof

Asura glanced as he watched the head of the titan slip off its shoulders before falling to the ground its body following moments later 'one' Asura counted in his head as he slipped further into his combat mindset before running across the roof tops towards a near by 10m titan with a burst of Ki beneath his feet Asura rocketed forward faster than the normal human could see and bisected the 10m titan with a downward swing of his Ki weapon before blasting the napes with two small Ki blasts

'two' Asura counted as he leapt to a nearby roof heading in the direction of a nearby titan Ki signature only to stumble as he felt the unformed connection pulse before he repressed it 'focus' Asura scolded himself as he began running towards the titan he could sense several meters away

Asura leapt over a building before using his Ki to change direction mid-air and launched himself towards the ground removing the head of the 4m titan before spinning and landing of his feet before running down the street only to jump back onto the roof as he ran towards the next titan he could sense, all the while Asura was ignorant of the several eyes that had seen him as he focused solely on the titan Ki

twenty minutes later

"twelve" Asura thought out loud as the blood of the titan he had killed moments ago began to evaporate from his brown cloak while his Ki weapon was starting to flicker as the Ki began to become unstable

Asura gripped his weapon tighter causing it to shatter into purple shards of Ki that quickly dissipated before Asura shook his head, something was wrong he could feel his body going haywire and his Ki was fluctuating making it uncontrollable

Asura was forced to his knees before throwing up blood, something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what as his Saiyan blood seemed to scream in rage and anger a sense of loss also mixed in

Asura pushed himself up his body giving a slight wobble, with a powerful stamp Asura fell through the now broken roof and into a bedroom where he sat against a wall as another pulse of pain hit his body causing Asura to scream in pain for the first time in years

The last thing Asura saw as his world darkened other than the sun breaking through the no longer raining cloud was three soldiers landing upon the roof had had crashed through

Minutes earlier

"look I know what I saw" Connie Springer insisted as Mikasa landed on the roof and standing aside Armin

"you couldn't have" Mikasa said before blowing at the steam from the evaporating titan blood on her blades

"damn it guys I know what I saw, there was someone over there before they vanished" Connie stated

"and they weren't military" Armin finally spoke

"no, just normal clothes" Connie answered glancing at the 15m who was heading towards the supply depot "seriously we have to check it out, there could be a civilian stuck in this hell" Connie insisted

"Mikasa we have a few minutes before the abnormal catches up, we should check it out and make sure" Armin stated "Connie and I will check where he saw the person, you take down any titans that approach like we planned" Armin ordered before quickly heading in the direction Connie had stated

Armin leapt onto the next roof Connie landing next to him seconds later "ok Connie, where did you see them?" Armin asked

"just over here" Connie said as he walked up the roof quickly reaching the ridge of the roof "ARMIN DOWN HERE" Connie shouted before jumping only appear as he fell from the roof causing Armin to quickly run over to see a large hole in the roof of the house

Connie quickly landed next to the downed civilian and quickly placed his index and middle finger against his neck before feeling a weak pulse "I got a pulse Armin, damn it this is gonna be an issue" Connie growled as he moved the civilian over his shoulder before using his ODM gear to launch the two back onto the roof

"weak plus but no visible wounds" Connie shot off as he set the civilian down on the roof "this makes it harder, I thought we cleared Trost" Connie asked before shaking his head "better question, how the fuck is he alive" Connie thought out loud as Armin slowly began to check the civilian

"We're lucky, the headquarters is less than a few minutes away and Mikasa is clearing the last of the titans, Mikasa will need to bring him if he survives Trost we can try and find out _how_ he survived without being eaten or crushed by a titan" Armin stated as his mind already began to run through the possibilities

P.O.V change

 _it_ watched with satisfaction as the fragment continued to rampage through Paradis, the foolish little humans even _helping_ the fragment as they killed the mindless ones one after another in an attempt to lead the fragment to the bulk of mindless

 _It_ couldn't help but grin, the fragments were starting to gather once again

'It was inevitable after all' _it_ thought in amusement

* * *

no after story AN this time


	4. hiatus notice

i hate to do this but as of 1:33 am GMT 10/02/2020, i am putting all my stories on hiatus

i have spent months trying and trying to put pen to paper (so to speak) and work on my stories with the boundless time i have at my disposal, so until i manage to break this gods awful case of writers block i won't be posting any updates

i do appologise but i just can't write right now and its annoys me because i love writing

anyway this is Luffy signing off for a while


End file.
